Desert Mirage
by dark obelisk
Summary: Link finds himself in the desert on a quest for Princess Zelda.


Disclaimer: This all belongs to Nintendo. I'm merely borrowing it as to express my imagination.  
  
1 Desert Mirage  
  
Link stood up as the sun beamed across the desert. Instead of a desert, this place seemed to be an endless wasteland. Link was on a journey to recover the Mirage pendant that once belonged to Princess Zelda but was stolen by a band of desert warriors called the Aksai. Out of all the names, where on Hyrule did they think of that? Link saw on oasis but instead he took out his Lens of Truth to see if it was a mirage only to find out that the oasis was real.  
  
Link ran as fast as he could to the small green retreat. There he saw a small stream of water cascading down into a nice blue pool. Link took out his Ocarina and played the Song of Storms, which incited the water into a large fountain. Link drank from the fountain and also washed his face. Only then did he notice how beautiful the oasis was with lush trees and some vegetation. Little did Link know that he was not alone.  
  
"Looks like you lost your way, stranger" a voice called from behind.  
  
Link spun around to see three large and strong men holding swords. These were no ordinary people from Hyrule. They were all broad muscled and had scarves to cover their mouths only exposing a few parts of their fair face. "The Spirit Temple is a long way back down south, if that is what you are looking for." One of the men said. "But if you seek the hidden desert city of Cassopatra…then we have no choice but to fight you to prove your worth." Link didn't know what they were talking about but he knew it was time for battle.  
  
Link unsheathed his sword, but before he could strike a huge fireball was approaching him. Luckily Link was really strong and agile from all of his adventures in Hyrule and Termina that he jumped out of the way and released his shield. One man advanced towards Link with a huge sword made with intricate designs. The phrase "Flame Slash" escaped form the man's mouth and he sped towards Link as his sword caught on fire. As the first attacker slashed his flaming sword on Link, the other cried "Spirit Lance" and the lance he was holding emitted a strange glow and soon strange characters appeared on the glowing pole and he too attempted in attacking Link by means of skewering him. Fighting two unknown people with his Great Fairy Sword was already too much for him and it looked like the third man was preparing to attack. The third attacker revealed his weapon, which seemed to be a glove/claw that extended almost down towards the ground and also had a blade attached to it. The weapon looked almost attached to the man and also looked very deadly. A small light emitted from this man's strange weapon and soon another fireball came hurtling towards Link.  
  
This gave Link no choice. He was outnumbered. One with a flaming sword another with a glowing lance along with a huge ball of energy speeding towards him. He drew out his almost-lost/forgotten/unknown- Fierce Deity Mask. Aside form Goht, Gyorg, Twinmold, and Majora itself, this battle pretty much felt like a triple boss fight. How did he come up with the mask? Link has collected twenty different masks on his previous journey to another world and now it comes just as useful. Why he still has it? Link is not too sure either (explanation in chapter II).  
  
Linked quickly slammed the mask into his face and strange energy cloud surrounded him but after the cloud cleared, he was no longer Link. Instead he was fierce mighty warrior with a huge sword almost taller than him. His tunic turned armor like and a dark mask covered his eyes. The three attackers didn't hesitate and continued to attack but Link was too strong for them. He could feel his magic power slowly draining inside of him therefore he sped up the process. While a deity, he used Din's fire, which to him was almost like a forgotten spell. But instead of a small blue flame erupting, a huge inferno engulfed his foes and pushed them down into a pool of water.  
  
"You are indeed strong," said one of the men as they climbed out of the pool. "My name is Rayo and your are?" said the warrior as he dried himself up. "My name is Link and I am from Kokiri Forest."  
  
"Well, Link, this is Reith and that over there is Deasz" Rayo said pointing to the man with the mysterious weapon. "We are all from Cassopatra, the desert city. It is not very far from here and if you wish to enter then you must go through the tempest that hides it."  
  
"I really don't know what direction I'm heading in right now, but maybe I'll pass by to rest and get supplies." As he turned around to see his newly defeated foes, they disappeared and soon Link left the oasis and walked towards the direction they were pointing. Just as Link was walking in the desert, a huge sandstorm came to life before his eyes and within seconds, he was swallowed by it and twirled him around and around until he lost consciousness and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Link soon woke up beside a couple of palm trees and a huge fountain with a statue of a really beautiful woman with a warrior's outfit. She almost looked like a Garo, which are ancient ninjas, only she looked more innocent and her weapon was but a lance similar to Reith's own. "Where am I" Linked said to himself as he got up. As he turned around, his eyes widened for he saw a beautiful city set in the middle of the desert. The city was set a top a hill and there were stairs leading almost everywhere. At the very top of the city, there was a huge palace with three towers looking over the desert and the city.  
  
"Hello Link" a voice from behind him called and sure enough it was Rayo along with Reith and Deasz. "Welcome to Cassopatra, the sorceresses Rynth, Lilyeth, and Faythe wish to see you. They have been expecting you after all."  
  
Before Link could say anything, they led him inside the desert city.  
  
  
  
To be continued!  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2. 


End file.
